You'd be the one I was meant to find
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Tout le monde porte une Marque. Ancrée dans la peau de tout un chacun, elle indiquait à son propriétaire l'endroit où sa précieuse âme-sœur le toucherait de sa paume pour la première fois. Hiroto, lui, il avait cette foutue Marque sur la joue. Grande. Rouge. Visible. Douloureuse. Et terriblement lourde de sens. Soulmates AU. Afuro x Hiroto.


_Hello tout le monde ! Bienvenue sur mon premier texte dans le fandom Inazuma ! À vrai dire, il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un event Discord ! Nous devions écrire un one shot de max 5k mots sur le thème des Âmes-soeurs ! Nous devions également caser les deux mots suivants au sein du texte : alcool et festival. _

_Je pense avoir relevé le défi, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je sais que le ship n'est pas très populaire, mais je l'aime beaucoup ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_« Tout le monde porte une Marque. »_

Voilà la première chose que les enfants apprenaient lorsqu'ils venaient au monde. La seconde était que chaque être humain possédait une âme-sœur. Et la troisième… cette Marque constituait la seule piste pour la retrouver.

Ancrée dans la peau de tout un chacun, elle indiquait à son propriétaire l'endroit où sa précieuse âme-sœur le toucherait de sa paume pour la première fois. La plupart l'arborait dans le creux de la main, sur l'épaule, sur le bras…

Mais pas Hiroto.

Hiroto, lui, il avait cette foutue Marque sur la joue. Grande. Rouge. Visible. Douloureuse. Et terriblement lourde de sens. À vrai dire, plus il la voyait, plus il la détestait. De quel droit son âme-sœur pensait-elle pouvoir le gifler lors de leur première rencontre ? Mais, s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, Hiroto ne serait pas aussi en colère. Non, le pire dans tout ça restait cette lueur dans les yeux des gens. Ce regard dédaigneux et moqueur, parfois apitoyé que les passants lui adressaient à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient.

Les doigts recourbés sur les bords de l'évier, Hiroto continuait de fixer cette tache sur son visage. Ses prunelles brûlaient déjà d'une rage sans nom, et parce qu'il lui fallait un coupable, il maudit son âme-sœur de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

La sonnerie du lycée, annonçant la fin des cours, eut cependant le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Les poings serrés, le jeune garçon grinça des dents.

— Fait chier !

Hiroto savait ce qui l'attendait à la sortie. Il avait beau être en troisième et dernière année, personne – _absolument_ personne – ne manquait une occasion de lui rappeler sa « différence ». Sans doute rentrerait-il encore une fois couvert de bleus et d'égratignures. Si les enfants étaient cruels, les adolescents restaient pires. Et Hiroto ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui se laissaient marcher sur les pieds. Après un soupir, il embarqua son sac, fixa des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se dirigea vers l'extérieur la tête haute.

Comme d'habitude, les étudiants chuchotaient sur son passage, mais le véritable problème l'attendait une fois passé le portail du lycée. Au coin de la rue, une bande de quatre types mal fagotés se dressa soudain sur son chemin. Nullement intimidé, Hiroto abaissa son téléphone pour les détailler. Deux d'entre eux portaient un sweatshirt crasseux dont la capuche rabattue sur leurs têtes masquait la plupart de leurs traits tandis que le troisième, un petit blond pas bien costaud, se tenait plus en arrière, le visage couvert par un masque de protection. Au centre se tenait ce qui semblait être le chef de la bande. De haute stature, il lança à travers ses mèches rousses un regard moqueur teinté de condescendance tandis qu'un sourire narquois ornait son faciès.

Hiroto détestait déjà cette face de singe.

— Vous m'gênez.

Des étincelles dansaient dans ses prunelles rosées, et son ton n'admettait aucune contestation… Cependant, ce ne fut pas suffisant puisque le leader de la bande lui rit littéralement au nez.

— Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? déclara-t-il en se tournant vers ses acolytes. Le p'tit bourge veut qu'on dégage de son chemin ! Tu veux pas qu'on se prosterne aussi ?

Hiroto haussa les épaules pour seule réaction.

— Ca me dérange pas. Le sol, c'est la place des mecs dans votre genre après tout.

À peine le dernier mot franchit-il sa bouche qu'une douleur sourde le frappa à l'estomac. Malgré son air débile, son adversaire avait une sacrée force. Plié en deux sous la violence du coup, Hiroto peinait à reprendre son souffle et ne put que lui envoyer une œillade assassine.

— Espèce d'enfoiré… ahana-t-il.

— Je surveillerai mon langage à ta place, Kira, répondit l'autre tandis que ses sbires immobilisaient l'adolescent. T'es pas vraiment en position de faire le fier. À vrai dire, tu devrais même nous remercier ! Grâce à nous, tu ne sentiras rien du tout quand ton âme-sœur te frappera !

Sa remarque arracha des rires à la bande de hyènes qui suivait loyalement cet abruti. Hiroto tenta une première fois de se dégager de la poigne de ses adversaires, mais à trois contre un, cela s'avéra un échec cuisant. Une fureur ardente bouillonnait dans ses veines sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces imbéciles.

— Kaiji, intervint soudain le masqué, on devrait quand même vérifier que c'est pas un d'nous son âme-sœur, nan ?

Le dénommé Kaiji parut songeur un instant puis décréta qu'il s'agissait là d'une excellente idée. De son côté, Hiroto se débattit de plus belle pour éviter l'humiliation à laquelle ils le destinaient.

— Reste tranquille, putain ! hurla l'un des deux encapuchonnés avant de lui asséner son poing dans le visage.

Bien qu'il fût sonné par cette brusque attaque et en dépit du sang qui envahissait sa bouche, l'adolescent ne cessa pas de gesticuler. Soudain, son pied finit par heurter avec violence le tibia d'un de ses agresseurs. Perturbés par le brusque cri de douleur de leur ami, les deux autres relâchèrent leur étreinte et l'adolescent réussit à se libérer.

— Y a aucune chance que vos mains de gorille touchent un jour mon visage, c'est clair ? cracha-t-il.

Hiroto n'attendit pas leur réponse et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait jusqu'à présent. Sa fierté en prit un coup, mais il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que seul face à ces quatre types, il ne ferait pas long feu. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il travaillait et son patron ne verrait pas vraiment ses blessures d'un bon œil.

Lorsqu'il estima se trouver assez loin, l'adolescent ralentit et s'adossa contre un mur afin de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. D'un pas nonchalant, il reprit ainsi le chemin de sa maison. Comme toujours, les regards des passants l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Étaient-ils obligés de le dévisager à ce point ? Malheureusement, à cause de sa blessure au ventre, Hiroto ne pouvait pas marcher plus vite, et ce ne fut qu'après de longues et pénibles minutes qu'il parvint à sa demeure.

— Bienvenue chez vous, Monsieur Hiroto, l'accueillit le majordome en lui ouvrant la porte.

Si l'adolescent avait espéré que sa lèvre en sang et le bleu sur sa joue passent inaperçus, il n'en fut rien. Les traits du domestique se crispèrent aussitôt d'inquiétude, et avant même que Hiroto ne puisse dire un mot, il s'exclama :

— Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes blessé ?! Restez ici, je vais tout de suite appeler-

— C'est inutile, je vais très bien, l'interrompit le jeune garçon.

— Mais, enfin, vous-

— Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « je vais bien » ?

Son agressivité obligea le majordome à étouffer toute protestation restante, et à s'excuser de l'avoir importuné. Hiroto se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux avant de filer dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il avait suffisamment perdu de temps avec les quatre débiles dans la rue, il ne manquerait plus que les domestiques le mettent en retard.

La plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Hiroto tenait tant à travailler alors qu'il vivait dans le luxe, et que la moindre de ses paroles avait valeur d'ordre. D'autant plus que son père n'était pas du genre à surveiller son argent de poche, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de dépenser autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Cependant, personne ne voyait plus loin que les apparences. Hiroto avait un terrible besoin d'indépendance auquel l'argent de son paternel ne lui permettait pas d'accéder. À vrai dire, il avait hâte d'atteindre la majorité pour quitter cette demeure qui lui avait toujours parue trop grande, trop froide et trop… _vide_. Ainsi, Hiroto profitait certes de la fortune des Kira, mais d'un autre côté, il économisait en vue d'un futur où il n'aurait plus à dépendre de son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent se trouva à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée. Son jean et son t-shirt avait laissé place à une tenue plus élégante, constituée d'un pantalon noir en coton, d'un gilet tout aussi sombre, d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon comme touche finale. Bien que l'adolescent n'appréciât pas ce dernier accessoire, qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer, il devait le porter car il s'agissait là de la tenue obligatoire des serveurs dans le bar où Hiroto travaillait.

— Je pars, lança-t-il à son majordome.

Aucune information supplémentaire ne semblait utile puisque, selon l'adolescent, personne ne se souciait de sa destination tant qu'il revenait à la maison. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, comme étreint par un dangereux serpent… Hiroto chassa bien vite cette désagréable sensation et reprit sa route. Après toutes ces années, la négligence de son père à son égard ne devrait plus autant l'atteindre.

L'adolescent marcha pendant une vingtaine de minutes, bifurqua à l'angle d'un grand bâtiment en pierres et s'arrêta face à une porte ébène somme toute assez banale. Hiroto l'ouvrit, dévala les quelques marches et atterrit dans les vestiaires réservés aux employés. Il passa à côté de ses « collègues » sans leur accorder un regard, enfila un tablier et s'engouffra finalement dans le bar.

Malgré sa devanture assez simple, le _BARlequin _possédait une excellente réputation dans la ville et une décoration digne de cette renommée. La douce lumière violette qui éclairait l'entièreté de la salle conférait aux clients un aspect presque fantomatique, renforcé par l'ambiance feutrée qui régnait et l'éclat discret des bouteilles d'**alcool **posées ici et là. Une scène circulaire trônait au centre de la pièce, garantissant ainsi aux consommateurs une animation de qualité pour leur soirée. Hiroto fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en apercevant un micro posé sur l'estrade aux côtés de l'habituel piano. Il ignorait qu'un chanteur devait venir… Ses prunelles accrochèrent une affiche exposée devant l'entrée.

— « Le chanteur à la voix d'ange, Aphrodi… » lut-il.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

— Quel nom stupide, sérieusement.

— Mais, il est plutôt populaire, tu sais ?

Hiroto tourna la tête vers l'importun qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux d'un gris plus foncé que le sien et doté de quelques taches de rousseurs sur le visage. L'héritier Kira savait qu'il était l'un de ses collègues, mais il ne parvenait pas à remettre le doigt sur son nom. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait.

Son absence de réponse et son regard indifférent ne semblèrent cependant pas décourager son interlocuteur puisque ce dernier poursuivit.

— Aphrodi est assez jeune, mais il est vraiment très talentueux. Certains le considèrent même comme un véritable ange tombé du ciel, et il faut dire que son physique ne fait que renforcer cette image ! J'ai hâte de l'écouter, ce soir, je suis sûr que…

— Boucle-la, tu veux ? Je m'en fous de cet « Aphrodi ».

Hébété par sa soudaine agressivité, son collègue rougit violemment avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Dorénavant seul, Hiroto prit quelques instants pour détailler la silhouette du fameux chanteur sur l'affiche avant de retourner au travail. Avec sa longue chevelure d'or et son costume d'un blanc éclatant afin de renforcer son aspect angélique, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il tenait son succès en partie grâce à son apparence… L'adolescent pesta. Il détestait ce genre de starlette, modelée pour satisfaire les envies du public.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que le spectacle tant attendu par les clients débute. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Hiroto n'eut pas une seule minute de répit. En effet, la nouvelle de la venue d'Aphrodi au _BARlequin_ s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, attirant des gens comme la lumière attire les papillons. L'héritier Kira aurait presque pu pousser un soupir de soulagement quand une douce obscurité envahit la salle, annonçant le début de l'animation.

Dans la semi-pénombre, Hiroto aperçut son patron grimper sur la scène, sans doute pour présenter « l'attraction » de la soirée.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il, une fois son speech d'introduction terminé, je vais vous demander un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre invité de marque, le chanteur à la voix d'ange, j'ai nommé Aphrodi !

Les acclamations fusèrent aussitôt dans la salle. Cependant, posté derrière le comptoir, Hiroto gardait les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur la scène, intrigué.

Une ombre se découpa dans les ténèbres, bien vite illuminé par l'éclairage puissant d'un spot. Un jeune garçon à la crinière de blé et au sourire pur apparut soudain aux yeux de tous. Comme sur l'affiche, il portait un costume blanc, agrémenté d'un **festival** de parures dorées sur le revers de sa veste et dans ses cheveux. Hiroto ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il comprenait un peu mieux cette réputation d'ange tombé du ciel que le chanteur possédait. L'adolescent ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais Aphrodi dégageait quelque chose de presque… divin.

Enfin… pas aussi divin que lui-même, évidemment.

Soudain, dans le calme ambiant, le son clair d'un piano s'éleva. Les derniers chuchotements s'éteignirent et l'attention de tous se concentra sur Aphrodi. Ses yeux rougeoyants rencontrèrent ceux d'Hiroto, et pendant un infime instant, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou si ce chanteur venait vraiment de lui adresser un clin d'œil…

Le serveur n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps puisqu'après ces longues secondes d'attente, Aphrodi se décida enfin à montrer son talent. Dès les premières notes, Hiroto se retrouva aussi envoûté que le reste du public. L'adolescent s'attendait à bien des choses, mais certainement pas à avoir tort sur toute la ligne à propos l'artiste. Sa voix cristalline – et bien loin d'être criarde – résonnait d'un timbre à la fois puissant et éthéré, comme si chaque mot, chaque parole, chaque geste même flottait dans l'air quelques instants avant de s'évaporer à tout jamais. Au-delà de sa voix, sa prestance et son charisme sur scène rendait sa présence presque magnétique.

Hiroto ne pouvait et ne _voulait_ pas détourner le regard de ce spectacle. Déjà captivé, l'adolescent ne réagirait même pas si de véritables ailes d'ange venaient à pousser dans le dos du chanteur.

Cet instant d'émerveillement ne dura cependant pas, et bientôt l'héritier Kira dut se remettre au travail pour servir les clients pendant le spectacle. Le chant de « l'Ange » lui faisait dorénavant le même effet qu'un agréable bruit de fond. Une nouvelle demi-heure s'écoula ainsi en toute tranquillité.

Puis, Aphrodi, micro toujours en main, descendit de la scène afin d'assurer son « show » auprès des spectateurs. En revanche, Hiroto ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce garçon le prenne pour cible et se mette à chanter pile devant lui. En temps normal, le serveur n'aurait pas hésité à le bousculer pour passer, mais son patron l'observait non loin, et Hiroto ne souhaitait _surtout _pas se faire renvoyer. Un sourire éclatant étira un peu plus les lèvres du chanteur qui n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers lui tout en chantant une chanson atrocement niaise du point de vue de l'héritier Kira.

— _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find_

Si Hiroto n'avait pas roulé des yeux devant tant de guimauve inutile, il aurait pu anticiper le geste du chanteur. Il aurait pu se reculer, esquiver ou au pire attraper son bras. Mais, il n'en eut pas le temps.

La main droite d'Aphrodi vint se poser avec douceur sur sa joue.

Une décharge électrique traversa immédiatement tout le corps d'Hiroto, et mû par un réflexe quasi surhumain, il attrapa le poignet du chanteur qui le fixait avec des yeux aussi écarquillés que les siens.

Deux âmes-sœurs venaient de se trouver.

Immobiles, tétanisés par cette révélation, aucun des deux adolescents n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de rompre cet équilibre fragile dans lequel ils semblaient coincés. Cependant, les bruits du public, intrigué par ce silence brutal en plein milieu de la chanson, les ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité.

Aphrodi fut le premier à réagir. Alors qu'il se dégageait de la poigne d'Hiroto, il en profita pour murmurer ces quelques mots à son oreille.

— Retrouve-moi à l'entrée de service après le spectacle.

Toujours en état de choc, l'héritier Kira le regarda s'éloigner et reprendre son show, comme si de rien n'était. Quand il récupéra enfin ses esprits, l'adolescent se retrouva partager entre deux sentiments très contradictoires. D'un côté, une joie indescriptible et propre à ceux qui découvraient leur moitié embrasait son cœur. De l'autre, une colère ardente et pleine de ressentiments coulait dans ses veines et prit bientôt le pas sur son bien-être.

Après tout, pendant que le chanteur menait une vie de rêve, Hiroto avait subi humiliation sur humiliation à cause de cette foutue Marque sur sa joue. Et tout ça pour rien en plus ! Puisque contrairement à ses appréhensions, son âme-sœur ne l'avait pas giflé.

Pensif, le jeune serveur observa un instant Aphrodi se trémousser et danser sur scène… Puis, il se décida

Ce soir, Hiroto prendrait sa revanche.

Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait gâcher ce spectacle sans se faire attraper par son patron… Un sourire sournois étira les lèvres du jeune serveur. Vu sa tête d'imbécile heureux face à cette prestation, échapper à la vigilance de son supérieur ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Hiroto dirigea ainsi son regard en premier lieu vers les projecteurs.

_Parfait_.

L'heure qui suivit dut s'apparenter à un véritable cauchemar pour le chanteur. Tout commença par un problème au niveau des spots, qui ne l'éclairaient plus. La régie prétexta un souci technique alors Aphrodi ne chercha pas plus loin et reprit son _show_. Cependant, comme un mauvais coup du sort, les complications et dysfonctionnements s'enchaînèrent. Quand ce n'était pas le projecteur, c'était son micro qui grésillait… sans oublier, le rideau de la scène qui se fermait « tout seul ». Terumi ne comprenait pas d'où venaient tous ces ennuis. Il avait pourtant passé une précédente heure à chanter dans ce bar sans que quoi que ce soit ne le dérange ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ? La réponse fut presque instantanée.

_Le serveur ! _

Son âme-sœur nouvellement trouvée souhaitait gâcher son spectacle. Mais pourquoi ? Aphrodi lui avait pourtant proposé de le retrouver à l'extérieur ! Perplexe, l'artiste se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair. Après tout, ils étaient chacun destinés à l'autre depuis le début… ce serveur ne _pouvait_ pas le détester !

Quand son manager lui annonça qu'il pouvait prendre une pause le temps qu'ils découvrent la cause de tous ces dysfonctionnements, Aphrodi n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sortit par la porte de service. Il tomba presque immédiatement sur son âme-sœur dont le regard brillait de colère, mais aussi de quelque chose de plus profond… du chagrin ? Terumi n'aurait su le dire. Éclairés par la faible lumière d'un lampadaire, les deux adolescents s'observèrent un instant sans un mot.

— Je m'appelle Afuro Terumi, sourit le blond pour rompre ce silence pesant entre eux.

— Kira Hiroto.

_Kira… Comme l'entreprise ? Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de riche comme lui fait ici, à travailler comme serveur ? _

Aphrodi fronça les sourcils. Cette énigme attendra plus tard, maintenant il devait comprendre ce qui motivait son âme-sœur à vouloir lui nuire.

— Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as tenté de gâcher mon spectacle ?

Le sourire d'Aphrodi quitta son visage, ne lui laissant qu'une expression sérieuse peu habituelle. Hiroto de son côté haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Si ce blondinet croyait qu'il allait tout lui dire sous prétexte qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Et puis, il trouvait ça beaucoup plus drôle de voir l'incompréhension dans son regard… mais d'un autre côté, Hiroto aurait voulu lui dire toute la vérité et le prendre dans ses bras.

Le serveur pesta intérieurement. Il haïssait cette Marque qui le rendait aussi mièvre pour cette starlette à la noix. Et pourtant, Hiroto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter. Le pouvoir de l'âme-sœur dépassait la simple attraction physique. Bientôt, la présence du chanteur à ses côtés deviendrait un besoin presque vital.

Soudain, le visage d'Aphrodi s'assombrit et ses prunelles rougeoyantes, qu'Hiroto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, vinrent s'accrocher dans ses propres iris rosés.

— Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis… un garçon ? marmonna-t-il.

Quelques mots. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques mots et pourtant l'adolescent aux cheveux gris crut prendre un poignard en plein cœur. Un garçon ? Mais il s'en fichait pas mal de ça !

— Evite de balancer des conneries pareilles, Blondie.

Hiroto poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans sa tignasse cendrée. Peut-être que son âme-sœur méritait tout de même quelques explications ? Rien que cette idée énerva l'adolescent, mais d'un autre côté il s'en voudrait qu'Aphrodi pense qu'il le détestait.

— C'est juste que… commença-t-il, incertain, cette Marque sur ma joue m'a bien pourri la vie, tu vois ? Alors, je suppose que j'ai juste voulu me venger… en quelque sorte.

Hiroto s'attendait à bien des réactions, mais certainement pas à ce que Terumi éclate d'un rire tout aussi cristallin que sa voix. Hébété, le serveur mit quelques secondes à réagir.

— Enfoiré, tu te fous de moi ?

— P-Pas du tout, répondit l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et secoué de soubresauts. Je trouve ça adorable, à vrai dire.

— La ferme.

Hiroto remercia l'obscurité ambiante, qui cachait les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Déjà qu'Afuro osait le qualifier d'adorable, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rende compte de son embarras.

— Et merde, pesta-t-il en apercevant l'heure sur sa montre. Je dois y retourner.

— Attends !

Il se retourna vers le chanteur, un sourcil relevé.

— Tu es libre ce weekend ? On pourrait aller quelque part tous les deux ? Au parc d'attraction, par exemple ?

Un rendez-vous ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Il lui proposait vraiment un rendez-vous ? Comme paralysé, Hiroto mit quelques secondes de trop à répondre.

— Ouais… si tu veux.

— Parfait ! lui sourit Aphrodi. Voilà mon numéro.

Au moment où Hiroto s'approcha pour saisir le bout de papier, Terumi fit un pas en avant et, sans crier gare, planta un baiser un baiser sur la joue du serveur.

Le sang de l'héritier ne fit qu'un tour. Terriblement embarrassé, il repoussa le chanteur, une main sur son visage cramoisi.

— Nan, mais ça va pas ? On est p'têtre âme-sœur, mais t'as pas intérêt à refaire un truc pareil, enfoiré !

Seul le rire léger d'Aphrodi lui répondit. Bon sang qu'il aimait ce rire autant qu'il le détestait !

— Au final, j'avais bien raison de venir chanter devant toi, Hiroto.

— De quoi tu parles, Blondie ?

Terumi s'approcha de lui, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre eux. Hiroto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et observer les différentes nuances de rouges qui constituaient les yeux du chanteur. Leur environnement disparut, le temps se figea, et Aphrodi ne fredonna que ces quelques paroles pour toute réponse.

— _You'd be the one I was meant to find. _

La brise emporta aussitôt cette phrase, mais Hiroto avait bien compris sa signification.

Peu importe le temps et les circonstances, deux âmes-sœurs finissent toujours par se retrouver.

_Toujours_.


End file.
